Lunch at Luigi's
by andtheigloosonMars
Summary: Chris appears to have made it onto the Mafia hitlist. Meanwhile, tensions run high as Shaz is pregnant. Can they make it out together to support their growing family? My first ever fic; hopefully it's not too bad. Incomplete, more to come.


The flickering candle flames cast the room in an eerie quiver of illumination. It was a subdued atmosphere, with the soft murmur of voices, glasses clinking daintily and Puccini's _Tosca E Lucevan Le Stelle _wafting from the stereo. A general tone of weariness and relief emanated from one particular table. Confined to their usual corner were DI Alex Drake and DCI Gene Hunt, graciously swigging down Bollinger. There was finally room to breathe – albeit the air of Luigi's heavily choked with the fumes omitting from the burning candles – after an undoubtedly frustrating case which had to drag in the convoluted nature of the legal system.

However, all was not quiet at Luigi's.

"Hey Luigi! How many Mafia hitmen does it take to change a light bulb?" Of course, Chris could not help but keep it in his stride to pester Luigi with his dumbfound wit.

"Oh come on, Chris. Not another one of those light bulb jokes," snorted Ray into his drink.

"Oh, I don't know," replied Luigi, resigned, "Do tell me Chris."

"Three!" grinned Chris, "One to screw it in, one to watch, and one to shoot the witness!" He lapped up the praise and laughter that followed, welcome to the attention from his colleagues, who clearly needed a laugh.

Luigi merely rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Haha, very funny Signor. Good one."

However, _they_ were not amused. A bunch of burly men in designer suits were unmistakably scowling in disapproval. Sharp phrases of Italian shot across their table as their Mediterranean features were all the more distinct by the unassuming candlelight. Something more than words would be shooting in Chris' direction anytime now.

* * *

_[Two weeks earlier]_

Alex recognised the warning signs immediately. "Hey, uh - Shaz?" How to approach it discreetly?

"Shaz, are sure you're alright?"

"I'm – I'm fine, M'am. It's just a bit…" murmured Shaz, confused. She was suffering from nausea, her petite frame bending over the toilet bowl. Her small face was stricken pale.

Alex wasn't convinced. "You shouldn't have turned up to work today," she advised sympathetically, "Take the day off and see a doctor."

Shaz firmly refused to do so. "I told you, I'm fine. And CID could rely do with some help at the moment."

"Oh, never mind us. We'll get along just fine on the case." Alex tried to approach it tentatively, "Errm… Shaz, is there a possibility that you're, well, pregnant?"

"What?!" Evidently, Shaz was shocked. She contemplated Alex's suggestion, "If I really am…" Alex twitched nervously through the awkward silence that ensured.

"I suppose I should see the doctor after all," considered Shaz. She managed a weary smile, "Thanks for your concern, M'am. I - I just never expected it to happen so early on in my life. I had plans… my career…Of course, a baby is much more important. I just hope Chris doesn't get fired anything," she laughed nervously.

* * *

_[Back at Luigi's]_

Alex recognised the warning signs immediately. "Guv!" she whispered urgently. She may be drunk, but that did not seem to affect her knowledge of 'how men tick'.

"What?" grumbled Gene in return. He was not prepared to leave his comfy spot to sort out more bickering between Ray and Chris over their shocking hairstyles.

"See those four men over there? The table on the left. Oh please, my hair is not that huge. Yes, them."

"What about them, Bolls?" asked Gene sceptically, as he helped himself to a generous amount of Bolly.

"Well, they're clearly agitated ab-" she started.

"About what? Spit it out Bolls!" pressed Gene. Women. Why did they always have to beat around the bush? It was enough listening to them without it reaching the duration of the Eurovision Song Contest.

"Okay, okay. They look like the Mafia, don't they?"

"Christ on a bike, Alex! First of all, what the 'ell would the Mafia be doing here? Second of all, where the bleeding 'ell are you getting to?"

"Exactly what I was wondering. But Chris' joke. They clearly responded to that."

"So what? This is ridiculous!" Gene scoffed. He honestly wasn't aware that his DI was this much of a fruit loop.

"Oh, I haven't finished! I really am not that mad!" muttered Alex, exasperated.

Gene let her continue.


End file.
